


Melt

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [12]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They'd done the right thing, but...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> From No True Pair, 2012, "'"How embarrassing!"'"

Oh, there was going to be a lecture. From both sides. Possibly all sides. But how were they supposed to know what was in that weird sticky fluid. There were emergency wash stations for a reason! It wasn't anyone's fault that they'd had the same thought at the same time, and that they'd headed for the same wash station nearish the entrance of GOTT headquarters. Because that's what they'd been trained to do.

And while Lumiere and Tweedledee had handled the electronic and technological aspects, Eclair and Tweedledum made darned sure to do the heavy hitting. Until they were covered in sticky goo. Luckily that had been close to the end of the fight and they'd been able to dart off to make sure they hadn't been bathed in anything too awful.

First up was getting the water on, stripping down and...

"Eh?" Eclair blinked, looking at Tweedledum and then very quickly trying not to look at him.

Tweedledum turned a very special, deep shade of red.

"How embarrassing..." Eclair mumbled. "But... really better to get this stuff off..."

"Yeah... We can.... share," Tweedledum managed, flatly and half-mumbled.

Thankfully there were towels. And the sticky goo came off easily and didn't seem to be any sort of weird acid or anything.

And that Lumiere and Tweedledee said nothing.

At least not right away.


End file.
